


Among The Woods

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, Tilde breaks up with Eggsy shortly after the mission, no a/b/o, no marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: I watched the movie the Sunday after it came out, and since Tequila has a very interesting southern accent, I will most likely butcher it in some way, along with Eggsy’s accent. If a line seems off just comment and I will fix it. This has also been sitting in my drive forever.
Relationships: Tequila/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 9





	Among The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie the Sunday after it came out, and since Tequila has a very interesting southern accent, I will most likely butcher it in some way, along with Eggsy’s accent. If a line seems off just comment and I will fix it. This has also been sitting in my drive forever.

Eggsy hurdled through the bushes. He could hear the wolf prowling behind him as he crashed through the brush. It crackled as he ran, as he tried to escape the wolf that bounded after him. The moon was full and bright—he hadn’t believed the rumours that had been milling around the bars near the Statesmen that a werewolf was running around these parts of Kentucky. Not a cloud could be seen in the sky; there was no wind and yet Eggsy could feel the werewolf’s breath crawl down his spine when he reached a dead end in the forest. He didn’t dare turn around, in hopes that the werewolf may leave him alone.

“Fucking hell, mate.” He whispered.

The werewolf growled. Eggsy could hear something popping behind him that sounded like gunshots, which made him turn and look—the wolf was gone and in their place was Agent Tequila, albeit naked, but still Agent Tequila.

“Teq?” he asked.  
Tequila looked up, his pupils were still blown wide from the transformation. “What? Nevah seen a wer’wolf before?”  
Eggsy was still in shock and his mouth was agape, “Nah, mate, ju’ shocked, that’s all,” He shucked off his jacket and threw it at Tequila. “At leas’ have a little decency mate.”

Tequila just tied the jacket in front of his parts and stood up and stood over Eggsy; Eggsy didn’t cower as Teq smiled.

“We might want ‘ta head back before an’one notices that you were gone.” Tequila murmured in Eggsy’s ear.  
Eggsy’s breath hitched for a moment, “Sure—mate, tha’d be an idea.”

They walked back quietly in the dark with only the moon and Tequila’s  
ears to guide them back to the Statesman Estate. He could see the cuts on Tequila’s chest as they meandered back to the entrance.

Ginger Ale rushed to them when they got back in, her hair mussed with sleep. “Where have you two been?” She didn’t even look at the jacket or the twigs in their hair to know that Tequila had been on his run and had a run-in with Galahad Jr.  
Eggsy looked at Tequila for a clue.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it darlin’.” He said, his southern drawl strong and his charm on full.

Ginger didn’t seem convinced but let them slide by to the rooms.  
Tequila looked over at Eggsy before they went into Eggsy’s room.

“Do you want to explain what the bloody hell jus’ happened out there?”  
Tequila looked up from tending to his wound with the med kit. “Wha’ kinda circus did ya think they got me outta?”

Eggsy looked confused for a moment before remembering the comment Champ had made about getting Tequila out of.

“A normal one? I dunno mate, I nev’r thought they meant somethin’ like this!” he sighed and made the ixnay motion.  
Tequila chuckled at the comment, “Well then ya’ll’re in for one hella’f ride.”  
Eggsy handed Tequila a spare pair of underwear while trying to avoid laughing. “Su—re I am.” He smiled.  
Tequila chuckled, “So ya say.” As he slipped the briefs on.

They smiled as they scooted closer together, heads almost touching as their lips touched—chapped lips meeting velvet—crashing waves dancing in the moonlight together. Tequila wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s neck—light and gentle. It was soft and emotional, not rough and sharp like kissing Tilde had been.

They hadn’t even heard the knock on the door so when they heard a cough, they’d looked up and seen Harry standing there—it’d been a shock.

“I’ll—get goin’ then… see you around Eggsy…” Tequila choked out when he scurried out of the room with his figurative tail between his legs and Eggsy was left having to explain.  
“Harry, I—” Eggsy started.  
“We do not need to speak of this.” Harry responded. “Merlin wants to see you in Med bay stat.”

Eggsy nodded and began walking towards med bay, quiet and processing what the bloody hell had just happened. Merlin was waiting on his bed. Prosthetics had recently been put on courtesy of Ginger and her tech skills.

“So?” Eggsy started.  
“I've already heard you had an encounter with Tequila earlier today…”  
“Does everybody know he's a werewolf but me?!” Eggsy exclaimed.  
“Apparently so,” Merlin noted. “Either way, I've found you a case.”  
“And?”  
“It requires you to work with Tequila at the Casino—there's a suspicious company that will be there doing a showing of their tech—which is what you boys need to get your hands on.”  
A knock on the door and Tequila popped his head in, “Sorry‘m late.”  
“You haven't missed much.” Eggsy whispered.

Tequila nodded before sitting down in a chair nearby as Merlin briefed them about the mission—they'd be playing a country couple who was visiting from the state over for the concert that'd be going on that night. Eggsy would be in charge of getting ahold of the tech device with help from Ginger Ale via comms. Tequila would kiss Eggsy while Eggsy was slipping the tech into his pockets so that they could shut it down.

“Any questions?”  
They shook their heads.  
“You’ll leave at 0500 tomorrow, be packed for a week—as the campaign lasts up to a week at most. Remember you’ve got to be convincing Eggsy—So make sure to fine tune that accent. Dismissed.” Merlin stated.

Tequila followed Eggsy back to his room so that they could evaluate the planning.  
“‘Youse goin’ ta’ have to fix that accent of yours Eggsy’.” Tequila chuckled as he paraphrased Merlin’s word.  
“Har-de-har-har… real funny that is, bruv.” Eggsy rolled his eyes. “So… how the fuck do I dress “country”?”  
Teq barked, “Oh darlin’, that’s the fun part.”  
Eggsy elbowed him before shucking off his jacket. “Well then, let’s get started.” He opened his closet and Tequila smirked.  
“Nuh-uh, that ain’t gonna cut it. We’re better off using my closet.” Tequila stated.  
Eggsy sighed. “Nah, that’d make it too easy mate.”

Tequila smirked as he shut Eggsy’s closet and they made their way towards Tequila’s room… which was not supposed to be more than outfit browsing to find one of the smaller outfits that would fit Eggsy—however it ended up as something more romantic. Kiss-stained lips and silky soft hair met and nothing really got done… they ended up packing later with a few sewing kits to fix-up the sizes. They ended up sleeping in Tequila’s room for convenience and got on the plane right before the deadline with mussed up hair and sleepy eyes. 

Breakfast was served on the plane with coffee.

Eggsy rubbed his eyes and held Tequila’s hand. They cuddled on the couch while it landed. Gear was revealed to match the casino cards and dice that they would be using. And the comms were like invisible hearing aids, which made them hard to find unless someone was really looking. Tequila was in charge of the watch since Eggsy was still working through the Golden Circle case trauma. Eggsy smiled when they exited on the Tennessee field and entered the normal looking car, which Tequila would be driving as Eggsy didn’t like driving with the wheel on the left side of the car.

“So are we getting coffee before we arrive at the hotel?” Eggsy asked.  
“Ya tha’ be a grand idea.” Tequila responded as he put the key in the ignition.  
“Good. we might as well warm up on my accent since it’s an hour drive to the ‘otel.”

Tequila nodded as the engine revved and they sped off to the nearest coffee shop before getting on the road toward the hotel. Swatches of colloquial phrases were thrown back and forth between the two, working in that southern lit and getting the British swing smoothed out into a whiskey malt.

“No ‘u’s in those fancy words either, gotta actually make this work Eggsy.” Tequila stated, sipping on his coffee as they zipped down the highway.  
“I know. Jus’ hard ta drop the habit.” Eggsy countered.  
Tequila murmured something about British and their dorkiness, and how it was endearing. Eggsy smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
“You too, luv.”  
Tequila smirked, and reminded him, “Accent.”  
“Dammit.”  
“Dunno wha’ya expected Eggsy.”

He smirked as the ride got longer and more than half the time they worked on cleaning out the accent and stitching it back up to match the goal of the “couple” aspect which would be easy for them since they already flirt with each other all the time. When they arrived they checked in at the hotel for their one King size bed suite. Outfits already switched to set the stage of the acting.

Now they just had to kill time together by scanning the area of where the conference would be running so that they could plan all possibilities of interference and other issues that could come up along the way. Which meant establishing the one year plus dating personas that they’d taken up for the case. It wasn’t hard because they already knew those strange little questions that everyone loved to ask, they would have to alter accordingly to fit their personas better.

They scoped out the bar and settled near a corner with a coupla Tequilas courtesy of “John” Tequila’s persona. They only had one a piece before heading off to bed so that the “hangover” wouldn’t be too bad in the morning. Neither of them showered before chucking off their clothes and crawling into bed. They ended up spooning with Tequila being the big spoon because he was taller and much more of a pillow than Eggsy.

~~~~~

He wrapped his legs around Tequila’s waist. Everyone around them was shocked by his flexibility in the outfit because no one expected his thighs to be so strong. He made sure the vendors were focused on them making out while he slipped the tech into Tequila’s pocket and bit him lightly when it was done so that Teq would know that phase two was beginning. Tequila spun around, still holding Eggsy and headed towards the hotel room—which was when the vendor noticed the tech was missing, and Eggsy heard the first gun click.

“Now.” He whispered in Tequila’s ear, letting go of Tequila allowing him to pull out the pistol hidden in his jean jacket.  
They spun around, both armed and comms on when the first bullet whizzed by.  
“That's rather rude sir. Ya coulda hurt a civilian!” Tequila stated sarcastically as he scanned the area which was ironically empty of normal civilians—only the enemy was left.  
“Well then, love, this is quite the pickle we've gotten ourselves into.” Eggsy responded, giggling before shooting the man who had fired first.

This started the all-out gun fight between them and the vendors to get the tech back to their hotel room.  
“Another one on your right agent Galahad Jr.” Ginger Ale told him through the comms.  
“Thank ya.” Eggsy replied before shoving the butt of his gun into the skull of the man.

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos will make my day. I plan to update over spring break next week.


End file.
